1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heat-dissipating devices, and more particularly, to a quick temperature-equalizing heat-dissipating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the microelectronic technology develops rapidly, the size of linewidth of an IC chip is dramatically reduced and the IC tends to high density and high power. As the master frequency of the chip is increased, high heat flow density is produced and has become the principal bar against the technological development of the high-integration chip. More advanced chip indicates that there are more transistors on the integrated circuit, such that high heat and high power generated will result in high working temperature to reveal the faults resulted from various tiny physical flaws, like bridge fault. Further, the high working temperature will enlarge the interconnect resistance and increase the line delay, such that the delay fault seems serious. Besides, the temperature rise also increases the leakage current and the gate delay and decreases the working voltage to make the delay fault more serious.
In addition, the high frequency and high speed of the electronic component and the density and miniaturization of the large integrated circuit boost the heat generation of unit volume of the electronic component. Under the circumstances, the heat-dissipating technology of the electronic component becomes very crucial to the research and development of the electronic products because the reliability and working performance of the electronic products are subject to the heat-dissipating performance of the electronic component. Some researches demonstrate that the fault rate could drop for 4% as the temperature of the electronic component drops for 1° C.; the fault rate rises for 100% as the temperature rises for 10-20° C.
The heat-dissipating system is very crucial to keeping the electronic chip under normal working temperature and after the electronic chip is designed and packaged, its thermal reliability mainly depends on the heat-dissipating performance of the heat-dissipating system. So far, the conventional heat-dissipating devices include heat sinks, cooling fans, blowers, one-piece fans and radiators, cold plates, fan boxes, thermoelectric refrigeration, heat exchangers, heat pipes, vortex tubes, and air conditioners. To adapt the thermal dissipation to the high heat flow density, the aforesaid conventional heat-dissipating means had been improved and some new heat-dissipating means had been proposed, like hollow plates, liquid cooling plates, and jet impingement cooling systems. However, as the heat flow density is increased and the heat-dissipating space is decreased, the latter heat-dissipating means have failed to keep up with such trend and thus have significantly held the increment of the master frequency of processors or chips.